


don't you know i'm human too?

by lostinwander (flusteredkeith)



Series: marry her anyways [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff ensues, Short & Sweet, everyone liked it so much on tumblr, pidge and lance talk about marriage in general, plance, that i decided to upload it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flusteredkeith/pseuds/lostinwander
Summary: “If neither of us are married by the time we’re 30, let’s promise to marry each other.”Lance sits up at once, his heart racing.“Come again?”





	don't you know i'm human too?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this started out as a drabble prompt I was doing on tumblr from [here](http://flusteredkeith.tumblr.com/post/163219070635/drabble-warm-up-a-boy-i-had-a-crush-on-once-used). ("A boy I had a crush on once used the line "If neither of us are married at 30, let's make a promise to get married." I was a little like... Why not now??" // prompt from [kali_asleep](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kali_asleep/pseuds/kali_asleep).) But since it was so well received I decided to post it here as well, even though it's only like 800 words? Ahaha. Anyways. I hope y'all enjoy!!

“You aren’t serious, Pidge.”

Lance knows Pidge is full of crazy ideas, but something deflates inside him at her latest shared thought.

“Dead serious,” she says, not taking her eyes off the computer screen.

They’ve been hanging out more in her lion’s hangar recently, whenever Lance feels bored in the castle. This time, she’s running some tests on some alien relic they found on the last planet and her focus on the task is as intent as ever. 

(She may have also asked not to be disturbed but, who is he kidding? Lance doesn’t pay attention to everything everyone says – just the parts that are relevant to him.)

“But what if you get lonely?” he prompts, leaning back against the Green Lion’s claws.

“I don’t really get lonely. I’m perfectly happy to be by myself for the rest of my life,” she drones on. “And besides, marriage isn’t the opposite of loneliness.”

“Yeah, but that’s what a lot of people say  _now_ ,” Lance points out. “But nobody’s meant to be alone, even if you aren’t lonely.”

“Says who?” Pidge asks.

“Says – everyone?” he suggests. “Even if you aren’t married, what if there’s an emergency and it’s a matter of life or death? Haven’t you heard about old people on the news who fall down the stairs in their house and end up bleeding to death because nobody was around to check up on them?”

“Eh, by the time I have to worry about that, I’ll have robots at my beck and call,” she replies. Then, as an afterthought, she adds, “And also, I have you guys, I guess.”

“Wow, so we’d come second to robots. Why am I not surprised?” Lance rolls his eyes. “Okay, but what if we can’t check up on each other as frequently in the future? What if all of us end up married except you?”

Pidge snorts at that, causing Lance to bristle a bit. Something was not right about that reaction. Something was not right at all.

“What was that?” he asks, his ears perking up.

“Oh, sorry,” she says, recomposing her face and continuing on with her work. “Just the thought of you getting married.”

“Excuse me?” Lance flusters, glaring at her. There’s a loud ringing in his ears as he struggles to defend himself. “Why is the idea of me being married someday a subject of ridicule here?”

Finally, she spares him a look. Raising an eyebrow, she asks, “Do you really want me to answer that?”

“Uh –  _yes_ , actually!” Lance insists.

“Well, alright,” she says, adjusting her glasses before plowing on. “Your track record shows that you haven’t been able to keep a relationship that lasted past six months, you have several behavioral traits that might annoy most people and you seem very adamant about not changing any of them, and not to mention, your current method of flirting with every pretty thing that moves suggests a lack of longevity in your approach to dating or finding a mate or, whatever it is you want to—”

“Okay! I get it,” he huffs, crossing his arms with a pout. “I didn’t think you’d have  _that_  many negative things to say about me.”

“Don’t take it personally, I have that many negative things to say about everyone,” Pidge says, her fingers punching out numbers on her keyboard.

A sinking feeling settles at the pit of his stomach as he slumps down to his back on the floor. He’s not sure what about Pidge’s words would’ve made him feel this way, but he knows that he hates it.

“Damn it, Pidge,” Lance groans. “Now you’ve got me worrying that I’ll never get married. What if  _I_  end up lonely and by myself?! I can’t live off robot companionship like you!”

The sound of typing continues on for a few more seconds before it stops. Blinking up at him, she frowns.

“Okay, Lance,” Pidge pipes up. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ll propose a deal.”

“Go on,” he says suspiciously. “I’m listening.”

“You might be right about the emergency problem in the future so I’m willing to reconsider some options,” she continues. “If neither of us are married by the time we’re 30, let’s promise to marry each other.”

Lance sits up at once, his heart racing.

“Come again?”

“I said if neither of us are married by the time we’re 30, let’s just call it quits and marry each other,” she repeats.

“Deal,” Lance blurts out without bothering to think it through. But unbidden into his mind comes the extremely strange thought,  _But why not now?_

“And besides,” she says, jolting Lance’s mind away from what was  _definitely_  not Pidge in a white dress, “you have a few positive traits I could probably live with.”

“Oh, yeah?” he asks, sidling up to wrap an arm around her shoulders. “Like what?”

Pidge coughs and looks away from him.

“Sorry, Lance. I’ve got to get back to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello to me on tumblr [@flusteredkeith](https://flusteredkeith.tumblr.com)!
> 
> If you liked this work, check out some of my other recent works!
> 
> [once in a sunset](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11458449): a Plance oneshot where Lance comforts Pidge by pulling her out of the lab.
> 
> [shop til your heart drops](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10943253): Kallura fic where Allura takes Keith to the mall in attempts to try and figure out what he wants for his birthday. Shenanigans and feelings ensue.
> 
> [the temperature's rising](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11422848): a short Sheith oneshot where Shiro and Keith get locked up in a closet after losing a drinking game.


End file.
